


You Make Me Feel Again

by Castiment



Series: My Choni One Shots [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Toni is the best girlfriend, depressed Cheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiment/pseuds/Castiment
Summary: There’s nothing.She’s void of emotion.A ghost living among everyone.





	You Make Me Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> I poured all my emotions on Cheryl. I’m sorry my poor baby.

There's nothing.

She's void of emotion.

A ghost living among everyone.

She wears a mask. Not a normal one of faking happiness. No, she's mean. Inside she knows she's hurting people, but it's so easy. To let out her pain in a way that doesn't show others how much she's hurting. 

No one has ever noticed. Why would they? There's no reason for them to think she's an actual human being with a heart and feelings. She's described as a loveless, cold-hearted monster. Maybe that's true. 

She lost the only person that ever truly cared about her. Jason was always so understanding. She could go to him for everything. He would comfort her as she cried and wiped her tears. It wasn't perfect and she still hurt, but at least she had someone there. An escape from the judging eyes and looks of hate. 

It was all ripped away though the moment she found out he was dead. That was when she broke. She no longer had anyone. JJ will never come back.

What she didn't expect was for that serpent girl to grab her arm and tell her that she knows she is in pain. Nobody has ever done that. They either run away scared or insult her back.

She tries to push her away. Keep her from getting close, but when Toni approached her at the theatre she stopped running. They went in and watched the movie together. Afterwards when they were at Pop's, for the first time, she opened up to someone other than her twin. Once she started, the rest came pouring out. When Tony grabbed her arm and called her sensational instead of running away she knew that she had found someone who cared. Finally someone cared enough to see the real her. The one behind the facade. 

It would be a long journey until she would be ok again, but Toni would be there every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one shot will be Toni’s POV of this one.


End file.
